Combatants' Home Productions
Like with series, sometimes the companies deserve credit too, including the productions that most of the Death Battle combatants are from (with the exceptions of Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black and Chuck Norris), and here they are in Death Battle Episode order: Companies Note: Bold 'charcaters are victors, ''Italic ''characters means they've fought twice, characters with '*' symbols next to their name have won twice and characters two '*' symbols means they have undecided fates (their battle has not been released yet). *Disney: 'Goliath ** Star Wars: Boba Fett, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader ** Marvel: Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, 'Quicksilver *Nintendo: 'Samus Aran, Fox McCloud, Kirby, ** Mario: Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser ** Pokémon: Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, ''Charizard'', Red, [[Mewtwo|'Mewtwo']] ** Zelda: Princess Zelda, Link, Ganondorf *Capcom: Felicia, Strider Hiryu, Dante ** Street Fighter/Final Fight: Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki. ** Mega Man: Dr. Wily, Mega Man *Warner Bros: Harry Potter ** Mortal Kombat: Shang Tsung, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion ** DC: Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, [[The Flash|'The Flash']], [[The Joker|'The Joker']] *Nickelodeon: Toph Beifong ** TMNT: Leonardo*, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael *Microsoft: Zitz, Master Chief, ** Killer Instinct: Riptor, Black Orchid,' Fulgore' *Arc System Works: Sol Badguy ** BlazBlue: Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge *Sony: Kratos, Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Sweet Tooth *Image: Spawn *Konami: Bomberman **Metal Gear: Solid Snake, Raiden (Metal Gear) *Namco Bandai: Dig Dug ** Soul Calibur: Ivy Valentine, Nightmare ** Digimon: [[Agumon|'Agumon']], [[Tai|'Tai']] *Shonen Jump: Gaara **Dragon Ball: Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu, [[Hercule Satan|'Hercule Satan']] *Sega: Segata Sanshiro, Bayonetta **Sonic: ''Shadow the Hedgehog'', Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna *SNK: Mai Shiranui *Hasbro: Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Bucky O' Hare *id Software: Doomguy *Square Enix: Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart *Mattel: He-Man *Rankin-Bass: Lion-O *Temco: Ryu Hayabusa *20th Century Fox: Terminator *MGM: Robocop *Toho: Godzilla *Kadokawa Pictures: Gamera *Saban: Tigerzord *Sunrise, Inc.: Gundam Epyon *Hakusensha, Inc.: Guts *Ubisoft: Sam Fisher *Rooster Teeth: [[Yang Xiao Long|'Yang Xiao Long']] **Red vs. Blue: Agent Carolina**, The Meta** *Kobunsha/Kodansha: Astro Boy Trivia *Nintendo holds the record for the highest number of Death Battle victors with Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf and Mewtwo. **Disney holds the record for the second highest number of Death Battle victors with Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iron Man, Goliath, Doctor Doom and Hawkeye. *Warner Bros. and Nintendo hold the record for the highest number of Death Battle losers (Warner Bros. has Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman (from his fight against Spider-Man), Sektor, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, and Green Arrow; Nintendo has Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Mario, Zelda, Pikachu, Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, and Bowser. **Capcom holds the record for the second highest number of losers with Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, and Mega Man. *Nintendo has the most combatants with 19 combatants made of Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo. **Disney has the second most combatants with 15 different combatants made of Boba Fett, Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye and Quicksilver. *No Nintendo-owned combatant won against a Sega-owned opponent, having lost twice in a row until Donkey Kong VS Knuckles. **No Warner Bros-owned combatant was able to win against a Disney-owned opponent, having lost four times in a row, until Batman VS Captain America. Disney.jpg|Disney logo in dedication to Boba Fett, Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spiderman, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, and Quicksilver. Nintendo.jpg|Nintendo logo in dedication to Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo. Capcom.jpg|Capcom logo in dedication to Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man and Dante. WB.jpg|Warner Bros. logo in dedication to Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Batman, Superman, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash and The Joker. Nickelodeon.jpg|Classic Nickelodeon logo in dedication to Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Toph Beifong. Microsoft.jpg|Microsoft logo in dedication to Zitz, Riptor, Master Chief, Black Orchid and Fulgore. File:ArcSystemWorksLogo.png|Arc System Works logo in dedication of Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge and Sol Badguy. Sony.jpg|Sony logo in dedication to Kratos, Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter and Sweet Tooth. Image Comics.jpg|Image Comics logo in dedication to Spawn. Konami.jpg|Konami logo in dedication to Bomberman, Solid Snake and Raiden (Metal Gear). Namco.jpg|Namco Bandai logo (as "Bandai Namco") in dedication of Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine,Nightmare, Agumon and Tai. Shonen Jump.jpg|Shonen Jump logo in dedication to Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara and Hercule Satan. Sega.jpg|Sega logo in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails the Fox, Segata Sanshiro, Knuckles the Echidna and Bayonetta. SNK.jpg|SNK logo in dedication to Mai Shiranui. Hasbro.jpg|Hasbro logo in dedication to Starscream, Rainbow Dash and Bucky O' Hare. id Software.jpg|id Software logo in dedication to Doomguy. Square Enix.jpg|Square Enix logo in dedication to Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. Mattel.jpg|The Mattel logo in dedication to He-Man. Rankin Bass.jpg|Rankin Bass logo in dedication of Lion-O. Tecmo.jpg|Tecmo logo in dedication to Ryu Hayabusa. 20th Century Fox.jpg|20th Century Fox logo in dedication to The Terminator. MGM.jpg|MGM logo in dedication to Robocop. Toho logo.png|Toho logo in dedicated of Godzilla. Kadokawa Pictures.JPG|Kadokawa Pictures logo dedicated to Gamera. Saban logo.jpg|Saban logo in dedication to Tigerzord. Sunrise_company_logo_svg.png|Sunrise, Inc logo in dedication to Gundam Epyon. logo.jpg|Hakusensha, Inc. logo in dedication to Guts. Ubisoft-logo.jpg|Ubisoft logo in dedication to Sam Fisher. Rooster.jpg|Rooster Teeth logo in dedication to Yang Xiao Long, Agent Carolina and The Meta. Kodansha.png|Kodansha logo, in dedication to Astro Boy. Category:Real World Category:Upcoming death battles